<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>corazon a corazon by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986847">corazon a corazon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, that's all this is tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo had been in the engine room for 3 hours, racking his brain, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. They were currently stationed in the Port of Paris, waiting for the weather to clear up so they could travel southeast to Rome and find the Archimedean Sphere - something Leo’s dad Hephaestus had said would help them on their quest.</p><p> - leo doesn't take care of himself very well. piper comes to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piper McLean &amp; Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>corazon a corazon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo had been in the engine room for 3 hours, racking his brain, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. They were currently stationed in the Port of Paris, waiting for the weather to clear up so they could travel southeast to Rome and find the Archimedean Sphere - something Leo’s dad Hephaestus had said would help them on their quest.</p><p>Of course, things for the 7 couldn’t go completely smoothly, as they were now stuck in the Port, and Leo had no idea why. Festus was fine, drooling motor oil like he always did. The engines were fine as well, Leo had tested all 3 of them at least a minimum of 6 times before giving up.</p><p>Before he could lament more about how pissed off he was, the door opened and Piper stepped in, holding a plate with a plain bagel and a cup of coffee. “Leonidas. You need to eat. Here’s a bagel.” Leo groaned in annoyance as his best friend walked in, placing plate and mug onto the drawing table he had put in the engine room.</p><p>“Really Piper. Do you have to use that name?” She stared at him, her deep brown eyes fluttering with something he couldn’t identify. He didn’t know what else to say, so he grabbed the plate from the table and broke the bagel in half, taking a bite. “Thanks!” He said with his mouth half full, earning a look of disgust from Piper.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now go get some sleep, I know you’ve been up since 4 am.” Leo smiled at her sheepishly as she walked out. Of course, she knew what time he had woken up at.</p><p>Of course.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>